Come On Get Higher
by rawrcarey
Summary: Set at the end of Allegiant. Just a simple song fic one shot about Tobias's feelings after the events in Allegiant! Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the song :)


**I heard this song ****today. And it made me think of the end of Allegiant and so I decided to write you all this story. I hope you like it. **

* * *

It's been two years. Two years since my only love left my world. She said that she never wanted to leave me, that she didn't want to go. So why did she? Why did she leave without saying goodbye?

Since she left, I've taken up guitar. It's an old musical instrument and It goes nicely with certain songs. Recently, I wrote one for her.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

Her voice. At once it was weak, fragile. She wasn't confident in herself. But, how could she be? No one put their confidence in her. They all thought she was good for nothing. Christina got her to step out of her comfort zone. After that her voice was laced with confidence, drowned in bravery, and dipped with selflessness.

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

Whenever her skin touched mine, it felt like fireworks. A sensation that would burn and last forever. It could be the little things, like our arms casually touching or our hands laced together. It didn't matter as long as their was some kind of physical contact.

_And I miss the still of the silence __As you breathe out and I breathe in_

Her sleeping next to me made me happy inside. She slept so soundly, yet I always knew her presence was there. It overwhelmed me, lighting sparks as it went. Her breathing was casual yet beautiful. It was silent yet loud. It was wonderful and magical.

_If I could walk on water __If I could tell you what's next_

If I could have warned her. If I could have been there to save her, we could have avoided this whole thing. She'd still be lying next to me. I could still kiss her and hold her. I could still be happy. She would still be alive.

_I'd make you believe __I'd make you forget_

I'd make her forget all the pain she went through. All the pain that she didn't want to go through. I could have made her life better again. But the cold hand of death dragged her way from me. They dragged her by the hair of her head.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips __Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

I thought about killing myself. All for her. I just wanted to get up high, where I knew she would be. But when I thought about the gentle swing of her hips when she walked, I knew she wouldn't be proud. She'd be mad that I hadn't taken on another life, without her.

_Just pull me down hard __And drown me in love_

Just once more, I wanted her to grab me by the back of my neck and pull me closer to her. I wanted that feeling o our bodies pressed together like they were when we were at the bureau. I wanted her to drown me in her love again. Just one more precious time.

_I miss the sound of your voice __Loudest thing in my head_

I still hear her talking sometimes. Telling me to edge on, to fight back. It's like she's talking to me from wherever she way me. Telling me that its okay to be on this earth without her. That it's okay that she's not here. I can be strong without her, despite what I believe.

_And I ache to remember __All the violent, sweet __Perfect words that you said_

I wish I had paid more attention to every single word that her perfect little lips said. I wish I had stopped to realize how precious the moments might have become. That her life could be ended, and she wouldn't be here to exchange words with me anymore. I wish I remembered them all.

_I miss the pull of your heart __I taste the sparks on your tongue_

I miss the way she made me feel. When she said I love you, or when we let our tongues do a simple elegant dance. I miss the sparks that she would send towards me, urging me to send the signals back.

I just miss my Beatrice Prior. My sweet little Prior Girl. I miss Tris. And I miss her with all of my being.

* * *

**_The song is called Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson. I hope you enjoyed this. I plan on doing more song fics!_**


End file.
